Big Girls Don't Cry
by LittleMissAlice
Summary: Bella manages to escape from an abusive relationship and finds friendship and attraction in her best friend's cousin. what will happen when danger strikes and Bella is unable to open her heart? All Human
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_I hope you know I hope you know that this is nothing to do with you its personal myself and I we got some straightening out to do I'm not gonna miss you like a child miss their blanket cuz I've gotta get a move on with my life it's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry" _

_-Fergie, Big Girls Don't Cry_

He reached towards me, arms outstretched. He was going to hug me. Did I want that?

"Bella," his voice was husky. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and I found myself wrapping mine around him. He kissed my hair and I felt so comfortable in his arms, like I could stay there for an eternity. He pulled back slightly and looked at me, slowly lowering his lips to mine. His eyes were smoldering. He gently pressed his lips to mine, it was heaven.

Suddenly, _he_ was the one kissing me. It was _his_ arms around me. I remembered that night, the blood, the screams, _him_.

I pushed myself away, horrified. I turned my back to him and touched my lips with my hands. My vision blurred. Suddenly, there was blood on my hands, blood everywhere. _He_ spoke my name. I screamed. I started running away, not caring where I was going, I just wanted to get away. I left the one man I had ever had true feelings for standing there, broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I ducked as he threw the beer bottle towards me. It flew in the air and then smashed into a million tiny pieces on the kitchen floor.

"Brad, please! I'm not one of the guys, I'm your girlfriend! STOP!" my boyfriend, Brad was in another of his drunken fights. Usually, he would leer at me and call me disgusting things and after a while pass out in front of the TV while I began to clean whatever he messed up during his rampage. This time, however, he was actually dangerous.

"Goddammit! I'm gonna teach you a lesson Bella! You're cheating on me and you expect me to lie down and take it! Fuck it! I'm not! I don't know who the dick was so I can't do anything to him but I can sure as hell do something to you!" He stumbled his way across the kitchen towards the table, which I was sitting under.

"I never cheated on you! You're the one getting blowjobs from the waitresses and I just said sorry when that guy ran into me!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED, FILTHY LITTLE SLUT!" he leaned down and tried to get me from under the table and I knew that I had to do something.

Like I had once learned from my friend, Jacob, I made a fist and swung it back, and with the all the force I had in me, pushed it into Brad's nose. He was momentarily distracted by the pain of having his nose broken, so I took this as my chance and I karate chopped the base of neck. It worked in my favor and he passed out and sprawled across the kitchen floor.

I had to leave. Now. I was done with the drunken fights, the punches, screaming, of _him_. I ran to our room and grabbed a suitcase. I threw some clothes and underwear in there, grabbed the rest of my small amount of clothes and toiletries, and ran out. I raced to my car, threw the suitcase in the trunk of my Toyota Highlander SUV, got in, and sped away from Brad and my old life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I parked in front of Alice's house, and went to knock on the door. My best friend opened on the second knock, she had always had a futuristic sense of what was about to happen.

Her face was full of worry, "Bella! Are you okay? I had this feeling tonight, about Brad, what happened? Come in." she ushered me inside her small but beautiful house that she shared with her boyfriend, Jasper.

"Sit down, I'll make something that'll calm you down a bit." There were sounds of opening cupboards, and Alice soon came back with a steaming cup of what looked like tea. I took a sip and gave a smile of appreciation to her.

Jasper came into the living room, wearing boxers and a t-shirt. "Alice, what happened? Bella, are you okay?"

"My thoughts about tonight were right weren't they Bella?" I weakly nodded; Alice had called me earlier, telling me that she had seen a fight coming along.

"Tonight, he got so violent. He accused me of cheating on him and he was going to show me a lesson. But you both know that I would never do anything like that." Jaspers eyes darkened when I said that, and Alice looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry sweetie. Do you need anything? Did he hurt you?" the couple looked at me intensely, expecting the worst answer for their last question.

I shook my head and Alice let out an audible sigh of relief. "I'm done with him. I've packed my stuff and left. Could I stay here for a while until I find my own place?"

"Of course hon. We have two guestrooms that are empty, you can choose which one you want and you'll stay here as long as you want. We'll protect you." Alice hugged me and I leaned into her, biting my lip hard so I wouldn't break down into sobs.

"Where's your suitcase? Jasper'll go get it."

"In the trunk." I handed my keys to Jasper who gave me a brotherly kiss on the head before opening the front door and heading out.

An hour later, after Alice had gotten me settled, and I had showered, I was lying in bed. It was 4 AM. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I grabbed one of the pillows and put in over my mouth. Then a throw pillow that was nearby. And then I pulled the comforter over those two. I let out a bloodcurdling scream that was mercifully drowned out by the three layers of bedding over my mouth.


End file.
